1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery may be recharged. Low-capacity batteries, in which one battery cell is made into a battery pack, is used as a power source for various portable small electronic devices such as cellular phones, camcorders or the like. Large-capacity batteries, in which several to tens of battery cells are made into a battery pack, are used as the power source for motor driven devices such as hybrid electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types, for example, cylindrical or prismatic batteries. The secondary battery is generally configured by an electrode assembly formed by locating a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode and a negative electrode is inserted inside a container with an electrolyte, and assembling a cap assembly having electrode terminals with the container.